Tim Possible: Belonging
by Maeph93
Summary: Tim always felt like the outcast in his family, but never said anything about it. When an accident occurs that leaves his brother in a precarious situation, and Tim realizes he's at fault, he begins to feel even sadder. However, he meets a girl, and she changes the Possibles' lives.
1. The Accident

Hello, readers. This is Maeph93 with my first Kim Possible story. As we all know, Jim and Tim modified Kim's Sloth, and they stopped Motor Ed from his not so villainous plan. This story takes place during that episode, only for the sake of the story; Motor Ed never starts his plot that day. I'm hoping I can keep with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any aspect of Kim Possible, or Youtube. I don't own Concrete Angel. I do, however own the plot. Katie Strong belongs to cloudmonet. Thanks to him for letting me use her. Bring tissues.

A/N: You can just skip the first 500 words or so if you would like. I wouldn't be offended.

* * *

Chapter 1 Summary: Kim Possible wanted to brag about her new car to Bonnie, but one of the Tweeb's ruins her plans, as well as something else.

* * *

When people think of the name Possible, they think of teen hero, Kim Possible, a cheerleader who saves the world from villains while maintaining a perfect grade point average. They think of Dr. James Possible, arguably one of the smartest people in the world that works with Cybertronics, the creator of the Hephaestus Project, and a worker at the Middleton Space Center. They think of Dr. Anne Possible, a skilled neurosurgeon who saves countless of lives. However, people don't ever think of me. Kim thinks of me and my brother as the Tweebs, with my brother being the smarter of the two, more attractive of the two, the funnier of the two… where was _my_ love? I'm beginning to feel that I didn't have any.

However, a life-changing event that continues to haunt every Possible in our family to this day was the cause of my girlfriend. Her name: Katie Strong, Tara Strong's sister.

My brother and I were sitting in the back of a modified, purple Sloth convertible, eagerly awaiting our ride to school from our Car Monkey, which happened to be our sister. As our sister adjusted the mirror on the window, she spotted us in the back and frowned. Whirling around, she faced us and stated, "Okay, here's the deal: I may have to drive you to school, but that doesn't mean I have to be _seen_ with you. So duck, or walk!"

"Awww!" my brother and I groaned.

"Now!" she ordered.

We ducked under the seats, just as she wanted us to in fear that Kim would actually have us walk to school. Ron did as well, apparently thinking the same thing we were.

"Ron!" Kim complained. "Not you!"

Ron quickly sat up from where he was, and Kim frowned at him before starting the car.

About a mile down the road, we heard Kim gasp in excitement, her posture improving before she quickly went back to her original position.

"Okay, it's Bonnie, so stay down. It's show time," Kim whispered. When the car came to an abrupt halt, Kim put a hand out her window and asked, "What's hot, B?"

"Oh, you have a car, K?" Bonnie's snarky voice responded. "Begged, borrowed or stolen?"

"You wish! This is _all_ mine!"

"Oh, taking it in for the recall?"

"Nuh-uh!" I cried, sticking my head out of Kim's window.

Jim then stuck his head out of Kim's window. "We customized it ourselves, and it can blow the doors off any car anywhere, anytime."

"And Kim has to drive us wherever we want!" I added.

"Oh, so it's a babysitter car!" She laughed as she pressed her foot on the gas pedal, and sped away. Kim started the car. Driving with one hand on the wheel, she turned to face us with venom in those emerald eyes. "The only ride you're going to need will be to the _hospital!_" she threatened.

"KIM, LOOK OUT!" Ron hollered.

Turning around, Kim saw that an oncoming truck was cutting right into our paths. Kim's eyes widened, aware what was going to happen if we didn't get out of the way. We would be road killed! She slammed on the breaks!

Before I could react, I felt the impact. Tires screeching and a blaring horn screamed in my ear. Thousands of tiny shards of glass flew back like swarming locusts. I somehow managed to escape, and land on the grass, my cell phone landing right by me. I felt a snapping noise, which immediately caused me to grab my leg in pain. Grabbing my cellphone with the other hand, I dialed 911, just in case Wade wasn't going to do it. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kim about to be squashed. My sister was about to be squashed, and I couldn't do anything about it! Right before the vehicle landed on her, Jim pushed her out of the way, and the truck fell on top of him.

"JIM! NO!" I cried. I then pressed the call button.

"You are on hold. Please make sure that your phone is fully charged, and we will get to you as soon as possible. Beep!"

"On hold? On hold? Are you effing serious! Oh, hell no!"

About a minute later, I heard, "Hello, 911. What is your emergency?"

I breathed in a sigh of relief and relayed the information to the receiver, as well as the location and my leg snapping. He informed me to hold tight and that help was on the way.

A torturous time later, the ambulance and several medics removed my siblings from the car, and loaded them into the ambulance. My breathing was heavy, I was breaking out in a cold sweat, and my leg was bleeding. I didn't notice the medics until someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"I want you to lie down. You, we need some wrap, some gauze, and a stretcher," one of the medics shouted.

I lied down. The next few hours or so were a blur, and before I could fully register what happened, I was in the hospital bed. My leg was wrapped up nice and firm.

Looking around the room, I noticed that there was not a single soul in the room. Almost as if on cue, the door opened up and my parents entered the room. Huge grins lit up on all of our faces, and I received one of the strongest hugs I ever remember getting.

"We were worried about you," Anne croaked. "When you, Jim, Ron, and Kim ended up in the hospital after that horrible accident, we were afraid that some people wouldn't make it. When Jim arrived, he was pronounced dead at the scene, but somehow managed to fight back, thank goodness."

My eyes widened in realization as I thought back to the accident that had almost ended Kim's life. I had made a comment at Kim, and she was so angry that she turned her attention off the road, and then the accident occurred. I felt immense guilt washing over me, almost drowning me in pity. I was the one responsible for the crash.

"What about… the others?" I managed to ask, tears flowing gracefully down my face.

"Kim had a severe concussion, and actually needs to have surgery. Knowing her, I'm sure she will pull through. Ron is still out from internal bleeding problems while you broke your leg and Jim…" she trailed off.

"We heard what happened from a passerby about Jim. Apparently, you fell out of the Sloth, along with Kim. The truck flipped over; it was going to hit Kim, but Jim pushed her out of the way, and the truck landed on him," Dad finished.

"That's what I thought. So, how bad is it?" I asked.

"Well, the truck hit the lower part of his chest, breaking multiple parts of his spine and breaking both of his legs," Mom explained. She took a deep breath before she finished, "I'm sorry, but he's paralyzed from the chest down."

It was as if someone had punched me in the gut. I swallowed the lump in my throat in hopes that I could stop the tears from flowing out, but it didn't. My dam broke, and I wrapped my arms around my parents, afraid that when I let go, I would be left alone with my broken spirits and that thoughts of my now injured brother.

When I finally got my emotions in check, I relinquished my hold and croaked, "Will he be able to walk?"

Mom held her head down in sorrow before looking me straight in the eye and saying, "No one thinks he is going to be able to walk again."

An ominous silence filled the room as I absorbed the information I had recently been told. He would never walk again. He would never be able to dance at parties or be dependent of himself. He would no longer be able to play soccer, or steal food from the kitchen for us late at night. He would no longer be able to run around the house when we ran from Kim. He would no longer be able to go on any amusement park rides. It seemed weird. Why did saving someone seem like it had no benefits?

Another rattling realization came to me. Not only was I responsible for Kim's injury, but I was also responsible for Jim's injury as well, and I'm sure he blamed me for that. What kind of sibling was I to cause injury to the three people I cared most about, the third one being Kim's recent boyfriend, Ron?

"Mom, tell Jim and Kim that I am sorry."

My parents looked at each other in confusion before they looked at me, eyebrows raised. "No. It wasn't your fault, but I'll make sure your message gets across. As it is, Kim might forgive you. Jim is unconscious and likely to fall into a coma. I have to check on Ron," Mom replied, looking at her watch. "Don't worry; you didn't do anything wrong."

Right as she was about to leave, I cried out, "God, Mom, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it. I didn't mean any of it!"

Mom took a deep breath and looked at me with concern. "I'm sure whatever happened was unintentional, Tim. An accident. You wouldn't knowingly hurt Kim, would you?"

That remark only made the guilt cut deeper into my heart. "But…I did. The things I said… just to anger her," I replied, voice filled with guilt. "She… she looked at me afterwards, and glared at me. She… she told me the only ride we needed… would be to here. Ron cried out. Kim turned, and then…" I stopped to inhale sharply, the sound of glass flying and then Jim's body being crushed by the truck echoing like a gunshot in my mind. "We got in an accident."

"No," James Possible whispered.

"I'm sorry, Mom," I said, more tears running down my face. "I'm… so… sorry."

"It's not your fault, Jim," she said, pulling me into her arms in hopes that one of her children would be comforted. "You'd never purposefully hurt him."

'_God, if they only knew! If only they knew how much I hurt inside. I much I wanted to be accepted by them. How much I have __**been **__hurting…' _I thought, holding tightly to my mom.

* * *

I was released from the hospital with crutches and news to take it easy. As I hopped into Dad's car and we drove away, I glanced back at the hospital that had been my home for the last three days. Kim, Ron, and Jim were still in there, all three of them still in bed. The doctors had found Ron's cause for internal bleeding, and had patched it up. He was presently recovering from the accident. Kim's surgery was a success, but she was still needed at the hospital. My brother, however, was still unconscious. The next day, I convinced my parents to let me go to school.

Usually I love school, but today I can't stand it! As I'm fiddling with my locker, people look at me, and then whisper to their friends, some pointing at me afterwards.

I mean, it's not like I give a crap about what people think of me, but this is. Even Kim's friends whom I barely know have been giving me the same looks.

"Wow, I'd hate to be Tim right now!" Hope replied. She clutches her books tighter to her chest and stares at me. I pretend not to hear. Besides, I don't even know what they're talking about.

"I didn't think Kim was bothered by him so much," Tara Strong informed, and then I stopped in my tracks. She tossed her blond hair over her shoulder and continued. "From what Kim tells me, Tim seems to keep his emotions to himself, unlike his brother, Jim."

Bonnie smirks. "Well, of course! Families are never perfect," she says in a _duh _tone. "But thanks to the accident, I'd be surprised if anyone likes him. After all, he was the one that caused Kim's accident."

A sick feeling rises in my stomach, and it takes all of my strength not to vomit on the spot. Some girls that I _barely _know know I am at fault?

Okay, I can't stand to hear this anymore. Angrily, I slam my locker shut, startling the girls, and storm through the hall, and head toward Homeroom. They're the least of my worries right now.

However, before I can enter homeroom, Barkin approaches me in the hallway.

"What the hell is your problem, Possible?" he barked. Everyone in the school turned to face me. All the staring, pointing, and whispering stopped. I felt uncomfortable, but I was determined to hold my ground against the militant-like substitute teacher that Kim so often had to deal with.

"Our favorite student is in the hospital, and it's all because of you and your big mouth!" he barked poking his hand into my chest.

Turning my head away, I mumbled, "Seems like you already know."

"What did you say?"

"I said, "Seems like you already know,"" I repeated.

Barkin frowned, obviously not pleased that I wasn't showing him the respect that he usually got. "I do. No thanks to the school website."

"It's up on the school website!" I announced, which caused all the other students to mumble amongst each other, which only made me more sick.

"Affirmative. That bastard listed themselves as anonymous. Now, get in class before I give you a tardy."

I nodded sullenly, and headed into homeroom. Everyone stared at me when I entered, but I didn't care. Instead, I just took a seat in my usual spot, sulking in my own pain. After an eternity, the bell rang, and I sulked toward my next class.

School had never seemed so long to me, and the absence of my friends made it even longer. Every period, someone would criticize me for hurting Kim, often insulting me and calling me a "disgrace." Every time it happened, that invisible knife cut deeper into my heart. I was constantly harassed throughout the school day, people often bumping into me on purpose.

When I got home by bus, my parents greeted me, and immediately asked how my day was. I pulled a fake smile, and responded, "Great! Many people offered me their sympathy. If you excuse me, I should go get started on my makeup work."

"Glad to hear you had a nice day, dear."

I closed the door, threw my backpack on my floor, and plopped down on my bed. How was it that given everything that happened in life, all I had was a smile to hide behind? I turned on the radio, in hopes that it would be make me feel better.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh_

I wonder if they know I'm hiding back as well.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

That was exactly what I was feeling! I wish I was never born because it seems like no one appreciates me. They always want to comfort Kim, and they always blame me when things go haywire. Well, not always, but most of the time. I always seemed to hide the pain I had behind this mask. The reason I don't tell anyone is that it's too short-livid. They would comfort me, but when Kim gets home, they'd go back to comforting her as if I didn't exist. I continued to listen.

_Through the wind and the rain, she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel_

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the light  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it will be too late_

The neighbors hear, but they turn out the light. Just like my parents would do.

_Through the wind and the rain, she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel_

_A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot_

_Through the wind and the rain, she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel_

My eyes drooped, and while I was listening to the music, I fell asleep, dreaming of my family before the accident.

* * *

A/N: And done! Next chapter may be a while, seeing as how I am winding down with my college classes for the semester. I've got two research papers, an interview assignment, a Statistics project, and a few final exams. I'll try to get this up before Christmas if I can, but I can't make any guarantees. All right, see you next time.


	2. Meeting Katie Strong

A/N: Welcome back! I've finished all my finals! Except for a ten-minute conference, which is nothing. From what I can tell, this actually touched a couple of people. Well, maybe just one. Here is chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. I would not mind Kim's modified Sloth.

Notes: Felt too lazy with the text messages, so I just did the entire conversation. Well, the jist of it. Texts are italicized as well as the flashback.

* * *

Chapter 2 Summary: Tim finally tells someone about his feelings. Tara's family comes over to dinner.

* * *

Tim had always considered himself a professor. He was an analytical expert that genuinely cares about both my work and relationships. He was the Harry Potter in the Harry Potter series. Why was it so hard to socialize with his parents? Was it because he was so wrapped up in building that he doesn't know how to spend time socializing with his family? Possibly.

Over the past year, Tim didn't think anything of his emotions. However, he overheard Kim talking to Ron about the name of her kids fifteen months ago.

_Tim happened to be wandering around, bored. He happened to cross Kim's room when he heard, "What would happen if you had a boy and a girl?" Ron asked Kim._

_Pressing his ear to the door, he listened. _

"_Well, the girl would definitely be Anne. Maybe Kim. And I'd name the boy Jim," Kim answered._

"_Jim? Why not Tim?"_

"_Well, Jim seems like the better of the Tweeb. I mean-"_

_Tim left after that. _

Tim hadn't told anyone about this. As a role model, he often agreed with Kim. To hear that his brother was the better of the two made him unworthy, and since then, his thoughts had changed. Tim had not told his family about his emotions since then, instead bottling up his emotions. What good would it do had he told them three weeks ago? He knew once Jim got back from the hospital, all the focus would be on him.

Tim entered the house, slumped down on his bed, and let out a sigh. He was caught up in all his classes. The only thing he needed to do was give his brother the homework that he had missed. Fortunately, he didn't need to wait that long, for he was coming back today. Another thing he had to do was figure out who posted that demoralizing comment on the school website.

"Wow. This feels… different," he heard.

Tim couldn't help himself as tears flowed down his cheek. Quickly wiping them off, Tim ran out of his bedroom and made his way over to his brother in the living room. Kim was holding onto the handles of Jim's wheelchair, having been released the same day as her brother. Kim wasn't happy with having to stay longer, but a firm look from her mom quickly shut her up.

"How's my favorite brother?" Jim cried.

Tim smiled, and gave his brother a gentle hug, careful as to not injure him any further. When he pulled away, he simply smiled at Kim. If she acknowledged him, she didn't say anything. She didn't even nod.

"There's the hero of the hour," Dr. James Possible professed. "You saved Kimmie-cub's life. We are forever in your debt, and will do whatever you want us to."

"You were so brave! I'm just glad you're okay," Kim's mom said.

"People call me a hero, but what you did to save me makes you one," Kim stated. "I'm so proud of you!"

As others took their turn congratulating the brother that had saved Kim's life, Tim, feeling left out yet again, left the living room, and headed into the kitchen.

The Possible family looked at each other in confusion, wondering what had gone on in Tim's behavior. While everyone was debating who should go, Kim broke the silence, and said, "I'll go," and she headed into the kitchen.

The world saving cheerleader approached her brother, and watched as he roamed around the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

Turning his head, he saw her staring at him. He knew this look. It was the "tell-me-what-you're-doing-look. He sighed, knowing that he'd have to talk with her. Averting his eyes to the kitchen tiles, he mumbled, "Nothing."

"Nothing? It doesn't sound like nothing wrong." Walking over to her brother, she placed a hand on his shoulder, bent down, and lifted his chin up so she could see his eyes. What she saw was not was she was expecting. Guilt, longing, pity, and perhaps pain crossed her eyes. She knew something was wrong, and she wanted to figure out what it was. Right now.

"Are you okay?" she questioned.

"I'm fine," he repeated. However, those emotions remained.

"No you're not. I feel guilt, longing, and pity in your eyes. Something is eating you up inside. Seriously, what's wrong?"

Tim knew he had lost, so he did the only thing he could do. He told the truth.

"Sometimes I feel like I shouldn't have been born. No one appreciates me."

"That's not true!" Kim snapped.

"It is. Whenever things go haywire, I am blamed. People always turn to you. You're one of my idols, but you don't like me."

"That's not true!"

"Oh, but it _is_. I heard that conversation you had with Ron fifteen months ago. He asked what you would name your kids. You said if it were boy girl, the girl would be named Anne or Kim. And the boy would be named Jim."

Eyes widened, she gasped, "You heard?"

Tim nodded. "Since then, I feel unworthy. I mean, people think of you as cheerleader who saves the world from villains while maintaining a perfect grade point average. People think of Dad as arguably one of the smartest people in the world that works with Cybertronics. They think of Mom as a skilled neurosurgeon who saves countless of lives. You think of me and my brother as the Tweebs, with my brother being the smarter of the two, more attractive of the two, the funnier of the two… where is _my_ love?"

"I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell us?"

"I'm not ready," he confessed.

"Then I'll tell them."

"NO!" Tim pleaded. Upon seeing Kim's look, he said, "I mean I don't see what good it will do. They'll be sorry with me for some time, but then they'll move on and want to help my brother or you."

"So, you don't feel like you get enough attention?"

Tim nodded. Before he could register anything, he felt a pair of arms embrace him tightly. He hugged back on instinct, letting go of all the emotional drama that he had kept hidden for over a year. When he pulled away, he sniffed, and whispered, "I'll tell them. But not yet. Promise you won't tell them."

"I promise. Here, let me get some Kleenex's for you," Kim offered, relinquishing her hold on her brother, to which Tim accepted and wiped his eyes. Together, the two of them headed back into the living room.

"So, how was everything?" Anne Possible asked.

"All right," Kim answered. Giving her brother's hand a squeeze, she added, "He's just emotional about his brother coming back. That's all."

"Okay. Are the Strong's coming over tonight for dinner?"

"Yup. In an hour."

Tim smiled to himself, relieved to be alone for about an hour. He locked himself in his room, moping to himself about how people were going to pay attention to Tara's family. Before he knew it, he could hear noise, and he knew that he would have to go out, and greet the guests.

Rolling his eyes, he headed outside, and saw Katie. He knew she was beautiful. Her long, blonde hair rolled down to her shoulders in waves, and her blue eyes made Tim feel as if he was floating. It was then that Tim knew that he was going to be in for a _very_ long dinner.

* * *

For most of dinner, Tim watched Katie eating while conversation reverberated around the table between Kim and Tara, and the parents. Tim continued to watch her, noticing the skin she was exposing. He thought she had a perfect body, and was trying to keep his hormones in check. His heart was beating so loud; he was surprised there wasn't an earthquake happening. Of course, as soon as he turned to leave, she just had to look up at him. He saw her sea foam eyes widen slightly, and she looked up into his eyes. He hadn't realized the amount of desire swirling in his eyes until he saw her blush, and turned back to his untouched meal. Fortunately, Mom noticed the sweat on his face.

"Sweetie, you all right? You looked flushed."

"I'm fine," Tim rushed, turning his gaze toward her. "I'll be right back," he stated, quickly dropping his fork and rushing to the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later, Mom realized that Tim still wasn't back.

"What's taking Tim so long?" she asked.

"Don't know. I'll go check," Kim stated, making her way to the bathroom. She was surprised to see a pale Tim staring at himself in the mirror.

"Keep yourself under control… keep yourself under control," he whispered to himself.

"Tim?"

Tim looked and saw Kim with her arms crossed, and an eyebrow raised. "Oh, hey," he greeted.

"Is everything all right? You're taking a long time in the bathroom."

"I don't feel well," he informed. And it was the truth. It felt like a freight train had run him over.

"I can see that. Tim, do you… never mind," Kim said, wanting to keep the fact that Tim might have a crush on Katie to herself. "Do you want to come back and eat dinner, or call it a night?"

Tim thought about her question for a moment. There was no need to go back to the dinner table if all he was going to do was stare at Katie all dinner long. He chose the latter.

"All right," Kim answered. Walking into the kitchen, she announced, "Tim's not feeling well. He's going to hit the hay."

"Well, we may as well get going too," Mr. Strong advised. "It was nice of you to have us," he said, getting up and shaking Dr. Possible's hand.

"No problem. You five have a safe trip home," Dr. Possible said.

After thanking the Possible family once more, the Strongs' arose from the table, and headed outside, but not before Tara sent Kim a "text me" gesture to which Kim nodded imperceptibly.

Dr. Possible wheeled Jim into the bedroom, placed Jim on the bed, and was pleased when he was out like a light in a matter of seconds.

After finishing her homework, Kim was just about to get in bed when she remembered Tara wanting to text her. Kim grabbed her phone, and sent a quick text to Tara. A minute later, the phone buzzed, and Kim read Tara's text.

_Hey, Kim! What's up?_

_U'll never guess what, but I think Tim likes ur sister._

_I thought I saw him staring her! _

_So, do we set them up?_

_Lets!_

* * *

The next morning, Tim woke up and headed into the kitchen. Humming himself a tune, he poured himself some cereal. He had been eating for a couple of minutes when Kim entered the kitchen with a smile on her face. Tim gave a silent nod indicating he was aware of her presence before continuing to eat.

After pouring herself and her brother something to drink, Kim sat down across from her brother. The only noise that could be heard the next few minutes was the chomping of cereal. Mrs. Dr. Possible entered the kitchen, and greeted her children before putting on coffee.

"Mom, has the car been fixed yet?" Kim asked, knowing that with cheer practice later that day that Tim might need a ride home.

"Unfortunately not. You're going to have to either call or get a ride home," Mrs. Dr. Possible stated.

"It's still not finished!" Kim cried in disbelief. "It's been a month! If I had been working on it—"

"Uh, Kim? No offense, but you can't fix a car to save your life," Tim said taking a quick drink of milk.

"Take that back!"

"He's right, Kim," Kim's mom agreed. "Quite frankly, you're terrible."

"I'm supposed to pass at everything! Surely, I can fix a car!"

"No you can't," Kim's brother mumbled.

Ignoring her brother's remark, Kim tried to convince her Mom that she could fix the car, but Mom was agreeing with Tim. Before Kim could admitted defeat, the perspicacious rocket scientist rolled a dressed Jim into the kitchen.

"All right, kiddoes. We'll be leaving in t-minus ten minutes, or however long it takes to feed Jim," Dr. Possible said in way of greeting. Opening a refrigerator, he took out strawberries, cut them up, and began to feed Jim. Nobody said anything for a few moments; they just watched as Dr. Possible fed Jim. When Jim's breakfast was finished, Dr. Possible led his kids into the garage, and started the car up. They were soon on their way.

"I'm staying after for cheerleading. Can I call when I'm done?" Kim asked.

Dr. Possible frowned. "I don't think that will work. Your mother works tonight, and I need to stay home with Jim, make sure he gets the help he needs. I have a bunch of errands to do today, and then I have to go home and finish the car. So you're going to have to get a ride home from someone. Tim, you have to stay with your sister."

"So I have to stay until Kim finishes cheer?" Tim asked. Upon that remark being affirmed, Tim groaned, throwing his head against the backseat.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the Possible's pulled up into the school parking lot. After grabbing their backpacks, Kim and Tim entered the school building, and headed to their respective classes.

Time seemed to stand still as the clocked ticked by, minute by slow minute. As soon as the final bell rang, Tim was out of his classroom in a heartbeat. From what his sister told him, he was not allowed to watch her practice. So he went to the only place that he could think of, the library.

He thought about doing his homework, but he didn't have that much compared to usual. Instead, he walked into a random isle, grabbed book, sat down in the middle of the floor, and began to read about Ivan the Terrible. It wasn't long before his eyelids drooped as the words flew across the page, and he fell asleep, his face falling right into the page he was presently on.

"Excuse me?" a female voice asked, waking him from his slumber.

Tim yawned, rubbed his eyes, and stared. He had been thinking the girl about last night. It was quite convenient she was here. "Hi," he managed, his heart constricting into a knot at the sheer beauty of her that he could only manage one-syllable words.

"Hello again. Can you move?" Katie asked.

Tim arose, and headed to the front of the library. Checking the clock, he was disappointed to see that it wasn't even six yet. Sitting down in the computer, Tim logged on and began surfing the internet for about twenty minutes. Kim came in at 6: 15 with a tall and slender cheerleader with blue eyes. She had ridiculously straight blonde hair! He wondered if this girl had ever heard of a curler. Probably not.

"This is Jessica," Kim introduced. "She agreed to take us home. Now get your stuff."

Without another word, Tim grabbed his backpack and headed outside to Jessica's car. He whistled when he saw the car.

"An Infiniti QX 30! Nice!"

"70 actually," Jessica informed, grabbing Kim's cheer bag, and putting it in the trunk with her own. Kim hopped up front while Tim hopped in the back. Tim knew there wasn't a chance in hell he would be sitting up front. Not after his brother's injury.

The trip home was slow going, but the Possible family eventually arrived back. After thanking Jessica, Kim grabbed her cheer bag and headed in with her brother. As soon as her friend was out of earshot, Kim asked, "So, how did it go with you and Katie?"

"It was okay. I mean, I—hey, wait a minute! How did you know I was going to be with Katie in the library?"

'_You really walked yourself into that one,' _Kim thought. "Lucky guess," she fibbed.

Tim shook his head. "No, you knew. And it was quite convenient that Katie stopped by. Hmm…" Tim rubbed his chin in thought as he tried to analyze what was going on. "You aren't trying to set me up with her, are you?"

"No, of course not," Kim found herself saying.

"Well, you had me fooled. So, how did you know?"

Kim was sweating on the outside. She didn't want Tim to figure out her plan, even if he did practically guess it already. Her face, however, was free of sweat. Kim's wheels began to race in her mind as she thought about how she could get out of this sticky situation.

"Tara's sister likes you, and wanted to get some alone time with you. I told Tara where you usually hang out, and… yeah," Kim white-lied.

"She likes me? Cool! Well, I guess I have no worries about making a fool out of myself."

"Wait, you like her?"

"Hicca bicca duh! Did you not see me staring at her all throughout dinner?"

"You're right. That was a dumb thing to say. Never mind. No, you don't need to worry about making of fool of yourself. You already do."

Kim headed up the stairs before Tim could retort.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter, we dive into Jim's emotions as he wakes up and starts to get acquainted with his disability. I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing:

**_Cajun Bear: You'll find out some later chapter. _**

**_AwesomeWriter2013: Glad you liked it. I hope you like this chapter and the following ones to come._ **

Until next time.


	3. The Trip Home

**A/N:** Happy early Christmas/Hanukah! Here is the next chapter. I'm glad this story is getting a good share of views. I remember one story that I was eight chapters in and had like twenty views. Anyways, I know you people want this chapter to end so you can get back to reading Tim/Katie, so here it is.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kim Possible. Thanks to my southern relatives who helped me a bit with this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3 Summary:** Jim finally awakens from his coma, and learns of his condition. After spending time recovering, Jim comes home, and learns that some things are going to have to change in the household.

* * *

Jim's POV

When I finally opened my eyes, I was surprised to find that I wasn't in my own bed. Instead, weird stuff was at my sides, and an incessant beeping noise filled the room. I realized I was in a hospital, exactly like the ones you see in sappy drama movies. The walls were plastered an apathetic white color and seemed to mocking me. Mocking me of how depressing my life was.

What I also found weird was that I wasn't in any pain whatsoever. Usually, when you go to the hospital, it is because something is broken. Suddenly, images of Kim and I arguing in the back of the car, and a truck about to kill Kim filled my brain.

'Oh no. I destroyed Kim's car! She's never going to forgive me!' I thought. Images of me being sent to the hospital filled my mind, but I still had no recollection why I was there. Also, why did my back feel weird? I tried to move my arm to reach my back, but it wouldn't respond. It felt like a 1,000 pound cinder block was holding me down. I knew then that something bad had happened to me. There was a button next to the side of my bed, but I couldn't reach it. I tried repeatedly to will my hand to push that button, but I couldn't. It was so close, but so far away.

I noticed my dad sleeping on a chair, and called out, "Dad?"

Unfortunately, he didn't hear me, so I called again. Again, he didn't hear me. As soon as I closed my eyes, I was asleep again.

When I woke up for the second time, Slim was where Dad was, reading a book. Scanning the room, I noticed Joss wasn't there. Did Slim leave her at home?

"Slim?" I called, relieved when he looked my way.

"Well, hello there, squirt!" Slim greeted, putting his book down.

"Hey, Slim. Where is everyone?"

"Gawn t'see Kim and others. Jewant me ta git Ma?"

"Yes please," I stated.

"A'ight. Be back dreckly," Slim informed, getting out of his chair, and left me wondering why the Southern language was even invented. I mean, what kind of word was dreckly?

Soon, my mom entered my room, and hugged me. I so badly wanted to wrap my arms around her neck and not let go, but my arms still wouldn't work.

"It's okay. I love you, honey. Everything is going to be okay," she stated, but I knew otherwise.

"Mom, how come I can't move my arms?"

"Oh that. The truck hit the lower part of your chest, breaking parts of your spine, and both your legs. You're paralyzed… from the chest down," Mom croaked, tears filling her eyes.

"Okay, but... it isn't going to last forever, is it?" I asked hopeful.

"Yeah, about that… none of the doctors here think you'll ever walk again."

I stared, unable to comprehend what had just been said. After about a minute, I pieced some information together. I would never walk again. I would never be able to dance at parties or be dependent of myself. I would no longer be able to play soccer, or steal food from the kitchen late at night. I would no longer be able to run around the house when we ran from Kim. I would no longer be able to go on any amusement park rides. I felt a pang of disappointment, knowing I might never walk again.

"Are you hungry for dinner?"

"No."

"Very well. In a few days, you will start training."

* * *

A few days later, after people fed me breakfast, two of the doctors helped me out of bed, and placed me in a wheelchair. The first thing I thought as they wheeled me to the training room was 'Day 1, here we go.'

I hadn't even been training for an hour when I told myself, 'I just want to go home. I'm done with this!' Unfortunately, training was far from over, much to my disappointment.

"Next thing is walking on the treadmill."

My eyes widened. "I… I can't walk."

"That's why we are going to help you," the nurse said. After strapping my hands in, one nurse grabbed my right leg while the other grabbed my left leg. Leading me over to the machine, they set the walking speed to 0.5, and began to move my feet. It felt weird, but slowly, I began to feel myself moving.

Eventually, the first day of training ended. When I finished with training, the nurses walked me back to my bed, and helped me in it. I noticed that Slim and Joss were there.

"Hey there, squirt. How ya feelin'?"

"Tired. I can't feel my body to be honest. I heard Kim and Tim are in the hospital. Do you know what their conditions are?"

"Actually, Tim was released a week ago. He only had a broken arm. Kim's surgery is going bon-diggity," Joss answered in her southern drawl.

"She's mighty pert today," Slim informed.

"Okay," I said even though I didn't have the faintest clue as to what he had said.

"Yur mah be comin' dreckly."

"Dreckly? What does that mean?"

"It means soon," Joss answered.

I was barely able to shake my head. How they get soon out of dreckly is beyond me. My mom came in, and helped feed me. Mom also fed me dinner, and stayed by my side until midnight when Dad took over.

After about two months of this, I was finally able to move my shoulders, but I still couldn't get any feelings back in my arm.

It was just another ordinary training day. I was walking on the treadmill when I asked, "So, when do you think I will be able to leave?"

"You will be discharged in two weeks. Maybe a little more," one of the nurses informed. "You're tired of staying here, aren't you?"

"To be honest, yes I am. This has been my home for over a month, and I just want out. I want to be back in my old bed, to be around my family instead of wasting my time here."

"I perfectly understand. I will talk to your Mom and let you know."

"Thanks."

I learned from Mom that Kim's surgery was a success, and she was recovering. Ron was good as new and back in school. She also told me that she was having Kim released the same day as me. Kim probably hated having to stay longer.

Finally, the day came where I was discharged. My sister, Kim, grabbed my wheelchair handles, and loaded me into the car that Dad had made modifications to so I wouldn't have to get out of my wheelchair. We stopped right when we got in front of the house.

I immediately began to tear up. There were so many memories about this place, and it all started to overwhelm me. Kim wheeled me into the house. I looked at the living room, the place where I could hang out and watch TV. I would no longer be able to sit down on the floor and play video games.

"Can I look at the pictures?" I asked.

Kim wheeled me over to where pictures of me stood. I felt myself crying as I looked at pictures of the old me, the me where I could move. I was not able to wipe the tears from my face as I used to, and that greatly disappointed me.

Finally finding my voice, I said, "Wow. This feels… different."

No sooner had Dad wiped off my stray tears did my brother come bounding into the room. We stared at each other for about a minute. Finally, I cried, "How's my favorite brother?"

Tim smiled, and gave me a gentle hug. Another downside. When he pulled away, he simply smiled at Kim. If she acknowledged him, she didn't say anything. She didn't even nod.

"There's the hero of the hour," Dr. James Possible professed. "You saved Kimmie-cub's life. We are forever in your debt, and will do whatever you want us to."

"You were so brave! I'm just glad you're okay," Kim's mom said.

"People call me a hero, but what you did to save me makes you one," Kim stated. "I'm so proud of you!"

As others took their turn congratulating me, my brother left the room, and headed into the kitchen.

The Possible family looked at each other in confusion, wondering what had gone on in Tim's behavior. While the parents were debating who should go, Kim broke the silence, and said, "I'll go." Letting go of my handles, she headed into the kitchen.

We waited, listening to the sobbing in the kitchen. Whatever was upsetting Tim was obviously very emotional. Finally, Kim and Tim reentered the living room.

"So, how was everything?" Anne Possible asked.

"All right," Kim answered. Giving her brother's hand a squeeze, she added, "He's just emotional about his brother coming back. That's all."

I nodded. That would make sense.

"Okay. Are the Strong's coming over tonight for dinner?"

"Yup. In an hour."

"Well, I may as well try to finish showing Jim the rest of the house," Dad stated. Grabbing the handles from Kim, he wheeled me into master bedroom. He tried to get me into the bathroom, frowning when the wheelchair barely fit through.

"Hmm… not good. I guess we'll have to make some changes. In addition, we need to add a bathroom in your room, if that is at all possible. Jim, do you have any objections about selling the video games?"

"No," I answered truthfully. I probably wouldn't be able to play video games ever again anyways. I probably wouldn't even be able to play soccer.

"All right. We will sell the video games, and then use the money to widen the door, if at all possible."

After walking me through the rest of the house and talking about the modifications he would need to complete, the doorbell rang. Wheeling me over to the door, Dad opened it, and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw the Strong family standing there.

"Oh, you're here already?" he asked.

"Yup. Traffic wasn't that bad. So, I hear you saved Kim's life," Tara stated, entering the house. Kim entered at that moment, and needless to say, there was girl talk.

"Hey, Jim. I'm Tara's younger sister, Katie," a younger version of Tara greeted, holding out her hand.

"Umm… I haven't felt movement in my arms yet, so I can't shake your hand," I confessed.

Guilty, Katie took her arm back, and apologized. Sizing her up, I saw that her long, blonde hair rolled down to her shoulders in waves. She had piercing blue eyes, and an attractive smile. I would have considered dating her, but blonde women just weren't my type.

"It's all right. Do you mind wheeling me into the kitchen?"

"Not at all," Katie responded, grabbing my handles and wheeling me over to my place at the table. I thanked her, to which she beamed. She sure is a happy person.

Dinner found its way onto the table, and I found myself waiting, my stomach growling at the food. I so badly wanted to grab my fork and dig in, but the message my brain used to send to my arm was not being received.

"Let me help you with that, sweetie," Mom offered, grabbing my plate and cutting up my food. Trading places with my dad, she began to feed me food as if I was a baby. It was slightly humiliating for a teenager to be treated like a baby, but I didn't mind. I was still getting to eat.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted my brother playing with his food. Was everything all right?

"Sweetie, you all right? You looked flushed," Mom asked after a while. I couldn't really see Tim, but he did look flushed.

"I'm fine," Tim rushed, turning his gaze toward her. "I'll be right back," he stated, quickly dropping his fork and rushing to the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later of conversation, we realized that Tim still wasn't back.

"What's taking Tim so long?" she asked.

"Don't know. I'll go check," Kim stated, making her way to the bathroom.

I heard talking, but didn't know what was being said. Walking into the kitchen, Kim announced, "Tim's not feeling well. He's going to hit the hay."

"Well, we may as well get going too," Mr. Strong advised. "It was nice of you to have us," he said, getting up and shaking Dr. Possible's hand.

"No problem. You five have a safe trip home," Dr. Possible said.

After thanking the Possible family once more, the Strongs' arose from the table, and headed outside. Mom wheeled me into the bathroom, complaining when I barely fit through, and brushed my teeth and washed my face.

"Can I put him to bed?" Dad asked, poking his head into the bathroom.

"Of course," Mom stated as she handed me over to Dad.

Dad wheeled me into my bedroom, and after taking my pants off and replacing them with pajama bottoms, he picked me up and placed me in bed. I was out like a light in a matter of seconds.

* * *

I woke up that morning to voices coming from the kitchen. I saw Dad walking past me and I called out his name. Turning around, he saw me, and helped me get dressed. It is a wonder how one car accident can change your life. I went from being able to dress myself to having to have someone dress me.

"Mom is going to help you with your stuff while I'm taking the kids in. I have some errands to run," Mr. Dr. Possible explained. "I'll be back later to check up on you. I already told Mom not to answer the phone if anyone calls. You stay safe."

I nodded. The perspicacious rocket scientist rolled me into the kitchen where Kim and Tim were arguing about something, and rolled me into an empty spot. My mom put a napkin over my clothes, which was wise because this was probably going to get messy.

"All right, kiddoes. We'll be leaving in t-minus ten minutes, or however long it takes to feed Jim," Dr. Possible greeted. Opening a refrigerator, he took out strawberries, cut them up, and began to feed me. Nobody said anything for a few moments; they just watched. It was getting to be uncomfortable for me.

"Can you stop watching me?" I asked my brother and Kim.

They must not have heard me because they continued staring, watching as Dad fed me.

When my breakfast was finished, Dr. Possible led Tim and Kim into the garage. I soon heard the car starting up, and felt Mom wheeling me into the bathroom. After she did my morning duties for me, she wheeled me out and asked me if I wanted to watch a movie.

"Sure!"

Mom popped in _A Beautiful Mind_, and hit play. She sat down, and watched it with me. I ended up falling asleep, and waking up later to the sound of another voice. That voice happened to be Dad.

"Honey, I'm home! Where are you?" he asked, looking around the kitchen and not finding us.

"We're in the family room!" I hollered.

Dad entered the family room, greeted Mom and I, and started watching the end of the movie. "Well, I think I should continue working on finishing Kim's car."

After heading into the garage, the phone rang. My mom went into the kitchen and answered it on the third ring.

"Hello? Okay…I don't think it's a good time right now… I will talk to him about it… no problem. Okay. Bye."

Mom hung up the phone, and entered the garage. Whatever it was she wanted to talk to about, it had to do with Dad. I stayed put for… I'm guessing ten minutes before Mom and Dad exited the garage, and approached me.

"Channel 6 Middleton News called. They want to interview you regarding what happened, and what you aim to do now," Mom said in way of greeting.

I felt weak in the knees. I was going to be on the news! Kim was on the news all the time, and now I was going to get a chance at it! How awesome would that be?

"Awesome!" I cried. Every cell in my body felt like it was on fire.

Noticing my shaking, Mom went in the kitchen and grabbed some water. While she was helping me drink it, the phone rang again. Dr. Possible walked into the kitchen and got it.

"Hello?" he answered. "Okay… we'll think about it. Will do… you too. Bye. That was another News Channel wanting to interview you!" Dr. Possible replied.

I was surprised. More than one news station wanted to interview me? Wow.

The phone rang several more times throughout the day, all of which was for an interview. It was then that I realized interviewing would have to become part of my life.

I was going to become famous, and I wasn't sure if I was ready just yet.

* * *

All right, next chapter we go back to Tim's point of view and will include the Mad Dog's retirement. Jill Mankey will make an appearance next chapter, and I might just include a shocking revelation.

I would like to thank the following person for reviewing:

_CajunBear73: Indeed. I had to check up the word catharsis, and indeed. We will see how the plan works out. _

All right. I will hear from everyone next chapter. Until then, Maeph93 is out!


	4. An Uneventful Night

**A/N:** Well, I made a change early on. I originally stated that we would go back to Tim's point of view, but I decided to start with Dr. Possible's POV. Hope it is all right with all of you. Sit back because you have some reading to do.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any aspect of Kim Possible. Property of Jill Mankey and Katie Strong belong to cloudmonet.

* * *

The gunning of the car's engine filled the garage as I started Kim's car up. Finally, after what seemed like ages of working on Kim's car, I had fixed it. Kim was going to be so proud!

The phone rang for the fifteenth time today. I shook my head in disappointment. When would those news reporters stop calling?

"Hello?" I heard Tim say.

Tim was home? Looking at my watch, I realized that it was almost four in the afternoon. Wow. Time sure flew by quickly.

Exiting the garage, I could see Tim finishing his conversation with the news reporter, more likely than not.

"Okay, bye." As soon as he hung up the phone, he said, "Dad? Can Katie come over tomorrow night?"

"Katie? Who's Katie?" I asked, relieved that it wasn't another one of those news reporters. I promised myself to bring that up over dinner tonight.

"Katie Strong. Don't you remember? Tara's sister?"

I nodded, even though I clearly didn't remember Katie Strong. I could figure out how to rewire a spaceship, yet I couldn't figure out my son's friends? Wow. Talk about embarrassing.

Tim was still waiting for an answer. "Sure," I responded.

Kim arrived home right as my wife was putting dinner on the table. She smiled at me, and sat down in her spot.

"Well, I have a few announcements to make," I started. "First, I finally fixed the Sloth, so you can take her into school the day after tomorrow, Kim. Second, it has come to my attention that due to Jim's fame," I put air quotes around fame, "several news reporters know about what happened. In fact, several news reporters have already questioned about interviewing Jim. So, what do we think about this?"

The table was silent. Finally, Kim said, "I think it sounds cool. I approve."

"Very well. Tim?"

Tim pressed his fist on his chin, and bit his lip for a couple of minutes before he declared, "I think it sounds cool. I'd say yes."

"Okay. How about it, Jim? You want to become famous?"

"I'll try," Jim stated, still unsure whether or not he wanted to be famous just yet.

"Okay. Mom and I will figure out which channels Tim can go on and when."

"No, Ron and I will figure that out," Kim interrupted, eager to work on a project like this.

"Okay then. Go for it!"

* * *

"And now, a moment of silence," Ron Stoppable announced, turning off the lights right in the middle of Kim Possible's cheer practice.

Kim screamed, and landed on her own cheerleaders.

"I said silence, people!" Ron Stoppable announced. Piano music started to play. "We are all about to witness a historic moment."

"You mean the moment where you get squad-slapped into next week?" Bonnie questioned, turning on the lights for her and her fellow cheer mates.

Ron sighed. "It's the playful camaraderie I'll miss the most."

"Um…Ron?" Kim asked, tapping him on the shoulder, fearing that he had lost it yet again.

"Face it, KP. I can't be the team mascot if I'm on the team. And so, it is with a heavy heart that we must retire the Middleton Mad Dog," Ron croaked, tears falling from his face and onto his naked mole rat. "Anyone like to say a few words?"

Kim looked around to see that everyone but Bonnie had left.

"How about 'Good riddance?'" Bonnie suggested, obviously showing her feelings with that statement.

Figuring she at least owed something to her boyfriend, Kim said, "Ron's Mad Dog was a hit with the crowd, and um… his mouth foaming antics are sure to be missed."

"End of an era. Thank you, Kim," Ron stated before collapsing his face into the Mad Dog face.

"You know, Bonnie, you could show a smidge of sympathy?"

"Loser Dog is leaving? Oh whatever shall we do?" Bonnie mocked. "Well now, I've got an idea."

* * *

"Hey, Tim," a soft, melodious voice called from behind me.

Tim knew who it was instantly. It was Katie Strong. Turning around, he saw her wavy, platinum blonde hair. Man, was she an angel.

"Hey, what's up?" Tim asked, trying hard to continue walking and not lean over and smell her hair. Tim had it bad, and he did not like it at all.

"Um… is it all right if I bring a friend with me over?"

"I don't see why not."

"Cool. I'll um… see you tonight then."

Katie left, and Tim watched her leave. He finally turned himself away thirty seconds later and headed toward homeroom.

"Tim, can I talk to you?" a voice asked.

Turning to the side, Tim was rendered speechless as Bonnie came up to him. What did she want?

"Well, Ron's not going to be able to keep his Mad Dog position for long, so how about you fill the spot. I would ask your brother to as well, but uh… yeah," Bonnie started.

"You want me to the Mad Dog? Why?" I asked. Bonnie wanted something out of this. She always does. It was in her nature to use people to get something, whether it is popularity or good grades.

"Well, it is obvious that everyone loves the Mad Dog, and I do mean everyone. If you do it, then think of all the girls you'll have going after you. The freshman's, the sophomores, the seniors, the cheerleaders…"

Knowing that Katie would be an upcoming cheerleader, most likely, he knew he had to go for it, so he accepted Bonnie's offer.

"Great. Talk to the football coach after school."

Tim promised he would, and then entered homeroom.

* * *

"Hiccabicca bowwow!" Tim announced.

"Tim?" Ron asked in disbelief. He refused to believe that Tim had what it took to be the Mad Dog. Kim obviously agreed with him. Otherwise, her mouth wouldn't be open.

"All his useful energy, he'll be just perfect! Don't you think?" Bonnie smirked.

Ron had enough, and fainted.

* * *

At Bueno Nacho

"You know, I was skeptical at first, but I think Tim is doing a great job as the new mascot," Kim announced after watching her brother perform.

"For once, I agree," the former Middleton Mad Dog mascot announced.

Kim had not been expecting this. She had expected Ron to come back with a sour remark. When he didn't, she didn't know what to say.

The Kimmunicator beeped, which was Kim's cue to answer it. It was the scientific genius and communications guru.

"Well, Kim, it's finally happened. Someone finally busted Drakken out of prison," Wade announced as way of greeting.

"Oh man!"

"Details are sketchy, but witnesses reported a green woman using energy blasts."

"Shego. Natch. And you've tracked them?" Kim asked, knowing that the sooner they put Drakken and Shego in jail, the better.

Typing something into his computer, Wade got perplexed for a moment. "Nothing on Drakken, but Shego's credit cards are getting a workout."

"Shego has credit cards?" Ron asked, fearing what someone like her might want if she could easily steal any item in the world.

"And a surprisingly good credit score for a villain."

"Strange. You'd think after the prison break that she'd be keeping it low pro," Kim reasoned.

"Or taking a little time off. Say at an exclusive spa in Greece," Wade said, bringing a picture of the island up on Kim's Kimmunicator.

* * *

Tim had been patiently waiting for Katie when the doorbell rang. As Tim was closest to the door, he opened it, and nearly stumbled backwards when he saw Katie. No matter how informal Katie dressed, she somehow always looked beautiful. He just didn't understand why.

"Hey, Tim," Katie greeted, "I brought a friend along with me. Jill, meet Tim. Tim, meet Jill Mankey,"

As Tim shook her hand, he thought of the girl's last name. Mankey. Jill Mankey. Josh's sister.

Tim had to admit, Jill looked an awful lot like Bonnie, only Jill had longer hair. She had the same 'whatever, loser!' face as Bonnie did, and did not seem slightly interested in Tim at all.

"Where's Kim?" Katie asked all of a sudden.

Tim jerked his head up, not expecting the question. "Huh? Oh, she's with Ron at Bueno Nacho."

"That's good, I guess. You all right with putting in a movie?"

"Sure," Tim said, keeping his eyes on Jill. Something about her screamed trouble, but he wasn't sure what. Also, she seemed to perk up a bit when she heard Kim's name. Something was definitely up!

After he put in the movie, he got drinks ready, and took a seat on the couch. He thought about dimming the lights to create a romantic scene with Katie, but decided against it.

"Thanks!" Katie beamed, grabbing a water bottle. Jill grabbed one with less enthusiasm.

Throughout the movie, Tim found himself staring at Katie, but when he did, he felt Jill staring at him. Why was Jill staring at him? She didn't have a crush on him, did she?

What was supposed to be a romantic night turned out to be a rather awkward night, and when the girls left, Tim let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. He made his way over to the kitchen table and collapsed in the seat. Mrs. Possible, sensing someone's presence, asked how the movie was.

"It was all right. The night didn't turn out like I wanted it to, but oh well," Tim admitted, tracing smiley faces on the table.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. Katie brought over a friend. I wanted to get special with Katie, but it just didn't feel right. Plus, Jill was staring at me a lot through the movie."

"Sounds like she might have a crush on you. Do you like her back?"

"Jill? Heck no! I like Katie. There's something about Jill that worries me, though. I don't know what."

Mrs. Dr. Possible nodded. All was silent. Suddenly, Dr. Possible suggested, "Why don't you talk to Jill?"

Tim was glad he didn't have anything in his mouth because he gagged when he heard that. Talk to Jill? Please say there was another option!

"She won't leave you alone until you go talk to her."

Tim bit at that. He told himself he would talk to Jill after school the next night.

* * *

After the whole alien fiasco and dating, Ron and Kim found themselves in Kim's room with a sheet of paper. On that sheet of paper was a list of all the channels that wanted to interview the now famous Jim Possible as well as the list of all the talk shows and stadiums that wanted him to make an appearance.

"We may as well start with Channel 6. Then we can worry about the talk shows, and stadiums. What do you think, Ron?" Kim asked, viewing Ron's opinion as equal as hers.

"I guess. I mean, I don't know if Jim is ready to be interviewed by talk shows, but it seems all right. I don't know how he might fare if the news is live, but he might," Ron admitted.

Kim sighed.

"How about we focus on something else, like kissing?" Ron asked, lunging forward and catching Kim off guard. The kiss started off soft, and then deepened into a passion that filled each of their minds with happy thoughts.

Kim rolled over so that she lay on top of Ron, and started another round of kissing. "I love you," she said, her voice smooth as she massaged Ron's stomach.

"Love you too," he moaned, his glassy eyes roving to Kim's pants, fantasizing a soon sex session. Carrying Kim onto her bed, Ron started taking his shirt off, and… groaning as Kim kissed his chest.

* * *

"Okay, here we go," Tim breathed. He walked up to Jill Mankey, and asked her if he could have a word alone.

"Of course. I've been meaning to talk to you as well," Jill admitted. "So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" she asked, waiving Katie Strong off.

"Look, I know you have a crush on me. I'm flattered, but I'm just not interested."

"I don't have a crush on you," Jill informed.

"You don't? Then why were you staring at me throughout the movie?"

Tim heard Jill mumble something, so he asked again.

"I need to tell you something," Jill announced, grabbing Tim's hand and leading him into the janitor's closet, the same janitor's closet that Ron found himself in a lot.

"You know the accident that happened to Kim, you, and your brother?" Jill asked.

"Of course!"

"And you know how someone posted a comment up on the school website?"

"Ugh! Don't remind me about it! Yeah, I do."

"Look, I'm really sorry about it, but I-?"

"Wait," Tim interrupted. After putting two and two together, his eyes widened. "It was you?"

"Yes. I was the one who posted that comment on the school website."

* * *

**A/N:** Dun. Dun. Dun! How's that for a shocking ending? I apologize to some readers if this chapter is too short for your expectations, but just deal with it. If you want me to make the chapter longer, leave a review and I will get to it.

I don't feel like answering reviews with my college semester starting tomorrow, so I'll just thank the following people for reviewing:

**CajunBear73**

**Dbzsotrum9**

All right, I'll post my next chapter in… we'll see. Stay put. PEACE!


End file.
